


"The Miracle child"

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Dan Espinoza disappears, taking a painful secret with him...Traduction de ma fiction " L'enfant miracle".
Relationships: Clint Barton/ Clint Francis Barton, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Stephen Strange/Garthan Saal, Steve Rogers/ Steve Rogers
Series: Univers Redemption [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La fiction est traduite avec le logiciel "Deepl". Désolée pour les erreurs de traduction.  
> 

Chapter I :

Disclaimer: Lucifer and the characters in the "Lucifer" series are the exclusive properties of DC and Netflix.

I do not derive any financial benefit from this fiction.

A quick word from the author:

I only know the series "Lucifer" through reading the fiction "Douchifer". So, I appeal to your indulgence in case people are a little out of character and chronological errors.

I apologize in advance to the fans of "Lucifer".

This is an Avengers / Lucifer crossover and is located in the universe of "Redemption".

Lucifer, impeccably dressed in his three-piece suit, sitting at the desk of Chloé's ex-husband and with his feet firmly planted on the desk, was reveling in the scene in the captain's office.

Detective Douche seemed furious and was obviously restraining himself from exploding with anger at his superior who must have told him the consequences of the "Morgane" affair.

The captain and Dan exchanged a few words and suddenly Epinoza's shoulders sagged in resignation and defeat.

Any desire to fight left the inspector who, with his head down, surrendered his weapon and his badge. Lucifer couldn't hide his satisfaction at the idea of finally being rid of his rival's affection for Chloe while Detective Douche was being investigated by Internal Affairs.

He saw the young man pass a weary hand through his blonde locks and the memory of a delicious and delectable night where he had been able to know and savour the softness of his blonde hair came back to his mind, in spite of himself.

A night when Dan had been more than drunk and had practically thrown himself into the arms of Lucifer who had welcomed him, willingly. The fallen angel had been giving the young inspector the height of physical pleasure for hours on end, before instructing Maze to throw his lover out of the penthouse without ceremony and without breakfast.

Lucifer shivered, wanting to forget that particular night he had shared with a bland, characterless, inconsistent man. He still didn't understand how such a man could have captured a woman as admirable and sublime as Chloe.

The door that Dan slammed as he stormed out of the captain's office brought Lucifer back to the present.

"Douche! "greeted Lucifer with a big theatrical smile.

Dan, to Morningstar's surprise, didn't grumble that the consultant had his feet on his desk and the empty jar of his pudding was sitting on a file.

He didn't give an astonished Lucifer a glance and simply headed for the exit of the office. He took his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket, typed in a number and had a brief conversation with the person on the other end of the line.

Chloe, back from her visit with Ella, standing by her desk with a file in her hand, had witnessed the whole scene and saw her ex-husband coming out of the police station and walking towards his house.

Something was bothering her mind and the young inspector realized that Dan hadn't taken his car home.

"Faithful to himself and his nickname "Douche," Lucifer remarked when Chloe shared her observation and perplexity about Daniel's behaviour.

The young woman did not hide her annoyance and irritation at the consultant's casual and uncharitable attitude.

Dan is going through a difficult time," Chloe explained patiently. His future in the police force is uncertain and he is facing a prison sentence.

-He will have to take it out on himself," Lucifer replied, lightly and shrugging his shoulders. »

He pretended to be contrite in front of Chloe's disapproving gaze, but he doubted that the perceptive and intelligent young woman could have been fooled by his false contrition. He had the right to be indifferent to Daniel's fate because, after all, Daniel had almost got him killed.

"-Ella's report on the victim? "asked Lucifer, gently and bringing the conversation back to their ongoing case.

Chloe glanced at him exasperated but handed him the autopsy report. It was effective. To Lucifer's delight, Dan's subject drifted away from the young woman's concerns.

…

Lucifer and Chloe were so focused on the victim, eager to catch the killer(s) that they paid no attention to Joey, one of the other detectives in the precinct.

Joey coughed a little and finally caught Chloe's attention.

" -I found a cell phone," the man said, embarrassed and uncomfortable. Martinez told me it was Daniel's. And his keys."

Chloe turned pale when she saw the items in Joey's hands. Lucifer grew serious and refrained from mocking comments about Dan's forgetfulness. He suspected something strange because among the bunch of keys was the one to Espinoza's house.

Two hours had passed, and the young man should have realized by now that he could not go home. Yet he hadn't come forward.

Okay, Lucifer had little sympathy for Detective Douche, but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt the young man.

Noticing Chloe's concern, Joey explained, calmly:

"-The cell phone and keys were on the hood of my car. Perhaps he forgot them? »

But his voice lacked conviction. Joey fell silent and the three people stared at each other, uncomfortable and worried.

Chloe went to the captain's office and came out five minutes later with her face closed. Lucifer, getting to know her, knew she was upset. He followed her quickly, and the two of them headed for the parking lot.

" -Dan resigned," Chloe did, tense and once inside her car. I have a feeling. And, not a good one, Lucifer. »

Lucifer remained silent on the way to Espinoza's home, disconcerted by the young man's unexpected resignation.

The police, along with Trixie, were Daniel's life and the fact that he had resigned disconcerted the Archangel.

Then it didn't help Lucifer, who liked to titillate and push Daniel into his last resort. The angel had to admit that annoying Detective Douche and seeing him lose his temperament was highly enjoyable and it helped to reassure Chloe that she was much better off without him.

Dan's house was quiet. No Detective Douche lamenting the loss of his keys and cell phone on the front porch of his home.

Lucifer, with Chloe's approval, broke in the front door and the two of them entered Daniel's house.

Nothing. No signs of struggle or forced entry. Everything seemed normal except...

All of Trixie's photos, as well as those from his years at the police academy and his graduation, were gone.

The plants were gone. The police officer's uniform was gone from the bedroom closet.

Chloe collapsed on the couch, afraid to understand: Everything that mattered in Dan's life was no longer in the house.

Lucifer couldn't believe that Detective Douche could be unpredictable.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II :  
Author's note: I'm going to take liberties with the chronology and events of the "Lucifer" series.

Dan, slumped on the couch with his head in his hands, sobbed silently: stress, pressure and emotions had finally taken over and were expressed in the tears that kept flowing down the young man's cheeks.  
It was hard to leave part of his life behind, to leave Trixie and Chloe and what the former young inspector had built. He was going to miss the precinct, his colleagues and his life in Los Angeles.

But enough was enough. His kidnapping by Malcolm, the threat of losing his badge and Lucifer's constant mockery of him...  
Dan could have endured the countless allusions to his lack of intelligence, his lack of charisma and his personality, but he could not accept Lucifer's indifference about their night together and the way he had been thrown out of the penthouse by Mazikeen.  
Without an explanation. Bitterness and despair twisted Dan's lips and his tears finally stopped.

Lucifer was a perfect gentleman for everyone, especially Chloe, but apparently Dan was not worthy of the consultant's good manners.  
The voice of the A.I., in charge of the proper functioning of the complex, echoed through the young man's quarters.

" -Mr. Stark and Dr. Cho are waiting for you in the conference room, Mr. Espinoza. " informed the artificial intelligence.

" -Tell them I'll be there in five minutes on Friday. " said Dan, who got up and went to the bathroom.

Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, the young man took a deep breath and slowly lifted his shirt.  
A sob escaped from Dan whose throat tightened at the sight of the burn mark that covered the two words of his soul mate.

Malcolm, in an unhealthy and vicious joy, had wanted to make sure that the person destined for Dan could not read the words when he knew who his prisoner's soul mate was.

Sudden nausea caused Dan to bend in half and he barely had time to reach the toilet bowl before vomiting his breakfast.  
A compassionate hand rubbed the young man's back and he slid to the floor.

"How are you, Danny Boy?" Tony asked, solicitously. We can reschedule the consultation with Helen for later, if you want. »

Tony's kindness and consideration, as well as his full and unquestioning acceptance of Dan's condition, broke down the last barriers and reticence of the young ex-inspector, who cried his eyes out.  
Tony took him in his arms and patted him on the back, affectionately.

"-It's going to be all right, Dan," whispered the billionaire, moved. I promise you, Dan. I'm here for you, Dan. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony, with his fists clenched and his face tense, was beyond furious. The urge to put on his Iron Man suit, fly to Los Angeles and kick the asses of those responsible for his friend Daniel's distress was pressing, and only the thought that his action might jeopardize his friend's safety was holding him back.

"-How is he? "asked Helene Cho, when Tony entered the conference room.

The fury in the billionaire's eyes answered the young scientist's question. 

"-We'll do the consultation when he's ready," she proposed, understanding. I'll be reachable at any time, Tony."

Tony smiled a smile of gratitude for the young woman and walked her back to the quinjet. An hour after Cho and his team had left for Korea, the billionaire was still contemplating the lake, lost in his mind.

Tony and Daniel's friendship was born out of a joke the billionaire genius played one morning.  
Pepper and Morgan had gone out for a day of shopping and Tony and his genius mind were alone, bored in their lake house.  
He had asked Friday to create riddles in the form of equations and post them on the net to see if people could solve them.

Peter Parker had solved almost all of the puzzles and emailed the solutions to his mentor Stark, proving his exceptional intelligence since the author of the equations had remained anonymous.

But Peter had guessed, knowing Tony well. But another person, anonymous on the other hand, had deciphered and solved the most difficult equation and caught the attention of the billionaire genius.  
The person had sought neither fame nor recognition and had not responded to Tony's e-mails, arousing the ex-Avenger's curiosity.

Tony tracked down this mysterious person and eventually discovered that this brilliant mind preferred to lead a simple life as a servant of the law in Los Angeles.  
Respecting Daniel Espinoza's desire for anonymity, Tony maintained a friendship made up of emails, video calls and intellectual challenges.

Daniel had always been present in Tony's moments of doubt and insomnia, listening without judging.  
The young inspector had become, along with Rodhey and Pepper, one of the rare confidants of the billionaire genius and had entered the very restricted circle of people from whom Tony was hyper-protective.  
And Tony would stop at nothing to make Dan forget the recent events in Dan's life.

Maze didn't bat an eyelash when she saw the two Brittanies, with whom Lucifer had just spent a fun and satisfying night, settled in the kitchen island.  
The master of the house, dressed in a bathrobe, was preparing breakfast for the ladies, who ate it with a voracious appetite. Maze remembered, with a little guilt, that Dan had not been given such treatment. Lucifer was a gentleman only when he wanted to be...

"-Why so early, Maze?" asked Lucifer, nonchalant and casual. You know very well that my mornings can be very busy...

-I see," interrupted Maze, imperturbable. But I thought that everything concerning your favorite detective was top priority. Wrongly so. I'll leave you to your morning duties with these ladies. »

With these words, the young demon prepared to leave the scene. 

"-Ladies, I am sorry to have to give up your charming company," said Lucifer, unctuously and very gentlemanly. Goodbye, ladies. See you again! »

In a burst of laughter, the two young women left by the private elevator of the penthouse.

Lucifer sat down on the living room sofa with his legs crossed. As soon as the two Brittanies left, the archangel's expression had changed and gravity had replaced carelessness.

Maze sat down on the chair in front of her boss and began her report:

"-I found no trace of Daniel Espinoza. It's impossible to know where Chloe's ex-husband might be. My informants were unable to tell me anything about his disappearance.

-I'm impressed," admitted Lucifer, pensively. Detective Douche was able to put away the biggest bounty hunter... He surprises me every day. »

Offended that her boss surrendered her abilities as an outstanding hunter because of such an insignificant human being as Daniel, Maze wanted to protest but Lucifer silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"-I'm sure Aménadiel knows something about this," mumbled Lucifer, bored at the prospect of questioning one of his brothers. You're an excellent hunter and it's not normal that you couldn't find a single clue. »

Maze did not hide her astonishment, knowing how much Lucifer hated dealing with other angels.

"-You're right," approved the young woman. My instincts tell me that your brothers were involved in the disappearance of Daniel Espinoza. But why are you so involved for him? I thought you didn't like him. Unless... No. You have a thing for him? »

At this allegation, Lucifer's features hardened and his eyes became almost red. Maze, intimidated, swallowed.

"-The disappearance of her ex-husband, anguished Chloe and Trixie, said Lucifer coldly. Until this case is solved, Chloe is not well. And Chloe Deckter's well-being is all I care about. I'll move heaven and earth to find the father of her child, and when I get my hands on him, he'll regret every bad moment Chloe's ever had because of him. »

The cold fury was transparent on Lucifer's face and the true features of the archangel almost appeared.

"-Chloe, how lucky you are! "Maze thought, with a hint of jealousy.

The young woman refused to think what fate Lucifer had in store for Daniel, with a shudder.

Then Lucifer relaxed the atmosphere, involuntarily, when he moaned, like a sulky child:

"-How can you even think that Detective Douchecould have captured my attention? Except, of course, for the sex. »  
Maze burst out laughing.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III :

Author's note: Hem, to my shame, I realized that Chloe's name is Decker and not, Deckter.  
Sorry, ).

Lucifer was playing music, which corresponded to his mood of the moment, on the piano of his penthouse, while waiting for the arrival of his brother Amenadiel: a morose and annoyed brunette ...

Chloe had been a little distant these days and the consultant suspected that she was hiding something important from him.

She didn't talk about Dan any more and when Lucifer brought up the mysterious subject of Douche's disappearance, the young woman was content to listen with a distracted ear.

One afternoon, at a crime scene, Chloe had noticed that Lucifer talked a lot about her ex-husband and gave the consultant an indecipherable look.  
Since the young woman's remark, Lucifer was careful not to be the first to mention Douche.

A rustle of wings and a subtle change in the atmosphere alerted Lucifer, who stopped fidgeting and turned in the direction of his balcony.  
His eyes turned red and his jaw tightened, as did his fists.

"-What are you doing here, Michael?" Lucifer asked, dry and tense. You're not Amenadiel, as far as I know. »

His twin brother Michael landed quietly and gracefully on the balcony and unaware of his brother's hostile reception, he entered the penthouse to Lucifer's great displeasure.

" -Amenadiel is not coming," said Michael, who watched the decoration of the living room of his brother's house.  
…..  
Lucifer stiffened and realized that the "Daniel" affair was more important than it seemed. He hadn't seen Michael since his twin, on their father's orders and as a good and obedient son, had thrown Lucifer into Hell.

Michael rarely meddled in human affairs and rarely set foot on Earth.

"-As I look at the features, I see that we have something else in common: exquisite taste in clothing. " said Lucifer, having pulled himself together and decided to abandon his hostile attitude.

Michael, whose blond locks were as well combed as his brother's brown locks, smiled, and at the end of his examination of his twin's habitat he spoke in a clear and calm voice:

"-Father wants you to stop investigating Daniel Espinoza. »

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, mocking and cheeky.

"-Has our good old father forgotten that I am the black sheep of the family and that I have no history of obedient sons? he said, sarcastically and deliberately provoking. I am not at his command and I will do as I have always done so well: what I want. »

Lucifer's insolent and disrespectful attitude towards God's will annoyed Michael, who sighed, exapitated.

"-Why do you seek him out, Lucifer?" he asked. No, don't give me the tirade you served in Mazikeen about Chloe Decker's well-being. You're not lying, it's true. But you haven't told the whole truth about your intentions regarding Daniel. You spent a night with him, which shows you have a genuine interest in him. There's no denying that. But there's more. »

His brother's assertion irritated Lucifer, who mumbled:

"- Bullshit! I gave him what he wanted from me, as I give it to everyone: sex with the devil and believe me, brother, it is a unique and unforgettable experience in their lives! Sex is one of the greatest pleasures in life! You would know that too, if you weren't so uptight! »

Michael did not respond to the insult to his morals.

"-Daniel made contact with Chloe and his daughter, he revealed, calmly.He can't physically see them but he wanted to reassure them of his fate and he wants to be there for his daughter Beatrice. So stop worrying about Chloe and her daughter. »

Lucifer couldn't help but feel betrayed when he learned that Chloe had kept quiet that she knew what had become of her ex-husband.

A bitterness tinged with disappointment overwhelmed the Archangel: Chloe didn't trust him enough to keep Lucifer in confidence even though he hadn't hidden his interest in resolving the disappearance of her child's father.

"-Before you blame Chloe for her silence," Michael said, feeling compassion for his twin. I want you to know that Daniel made her promise not to reveal anything about him and his situation for their safety.

-Who is Douche for our dear old dad? - "demanded to know Lucifer, intrigued.

Michael thought long and hard, raised his head to the sky and stared into his twin's eyes.

"-Daniel is Father's direct creation," he announced, having received God's permission to speak. After your rebellion and disappointment with humans, Father had the desire to have a son. But a true son. We were created through Amenadiel and Mother. Humans, with the help of Amenadiel and mine. Chloe is a miracle granted by Father, through Amenadiel's blessing.

-But Daniel gave nothing away, cut Lucifer off, incredulous and breathless with the revelation. He has no character, no charisma! Chloe sometimes calls him Detective Douche! »

Michael asked his brother to shut up and let him explain:

" -Father created Daniel by giving him a part of his soul and divine energy and brought him to life on Earth because he didn't want an angel. Daniel is neither human nor angelic. And neither is he a nephilim. He is a part of Father and divine essence. Father endowed him with all possible qualities because Daniel is his personal project and his direct son. He has masked Daniel's aura and hidden it from other angels and demons. Father revealed himself to Daniel in a dream when he was eighteen years old and advised him to lay low and hide his true nature. »

Lucifer helped himself to a glass of a strong enough liqueur to shake him from the torpor and amazement into which his brother's revelation had plunged him. He burst into a hysterical and bitter laugh.

"-It's ours, dear Daddy," Lucifer said, swallowing his glass of whiskey straight down. To have a millennium crisis, to lay an offspring and wash your hands of it afterwards! But he demands obedience from his offspring, which he abandoned once he was created! »

He wiped away tears of rage and decided to drink from the whiskey bottle. Michael watched him impassively, waiting for Lucifer to come to his senses.

"-Daniel could not resist my powers of persuasion," remarked Lucifer, who had calmed down, busy getting drunk. Unlike Chloe.

-Daniel knows who you are, Lucifer," Michael replied. He played the game. But yes, he's immune to your power. You should know that Father gave him total free will: Daniel is not bound to obey him, but he chose to lead the simple life of a police inspector and not take advantage of his extreme intelligence. Father loves him with total and unconditional love. Do you know that Daniel is the only one in the whole universe, apart from us, not to have words of destiny? Father has given him the free choice to love. »

Indeed, Lucifer remembered being surprised not to have seen any words on Daniel's body during their night together.

He had conscientiously and delightfully explored the young man's muscular body, curious to know who was the unlucky person to have Douche as a soul mate. Verifying in this way that Chloe was not Detective Douche's soul mate.  
…  
Lucifer, blinded by an intense and abrupt revolt, threw the bottle of whiskey against the wall and sent his piano and sofa flying across the room. He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the ceiling:

"-I wanted to be my own person, to break free from the family duties and taste freedom, and what have I got?! Your anger, your disapproval and exile to Hell! Now You spit in my face that You granted free will to one of Your creations and You love him despite his faults and the many mistakes he made! For Daniel is not a paragon of virtue, you hear me, you bastard! »

Michael shook his head, saddened and moved to see his twin blaspheming God and on the verge of explosion.

"-Daniel made questionable choices, but he made them out of love," he explained, after Lucifer had calmed down. I don't know why and it surprised Father, but Daniel chose you. He now has the words 'Detective Douche' inscribed in the place of his heart. »

Lucifer, automatically, swayed, with a cheeky smile:

"-I'm irresistible, dear brother! You can't resist my charm!"

Then the implication of what Michael had just said began to take on its full meaning in the numb mind of Lucifer, whose eyes widened wide.

"-Should I expect to be struck down on the spot by Dad for corrupting his beloved son? "asked Lucifer, looking up from his balcony, falsely glib.

"No, don't be afraid," Michael assured. Daniel is free. Now forget Daniel ever existed. If only for the safety of your son, Lucifer. »

Lucifer froze, expression absent and as if stunned. Michael knew, the second his brother's true face appeared, destroying the charm that masked him from mortals, that he had just made a monumental mistake.

"-A son?" replied Lucifer, his eyes red and his voice vibrating with fury. Daniel has given me a son and the old bastard upstairs wants me to keep my son away? I'll burn the whole Earth if He won't let me see my son! »

At Lucifer's threat, Michael flew to the heavens and returned to the City of Silver. He had fulfilled the mission their Father had entrusted him with. From then on, it was a matter between God and Lucifer.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV :

Author's note: I have corrected spelling mistakes and added missing words in the previous chapter.

I really need a new pair of glasses because I just noticed that Daniel is not blond but honey chestnut. 

A thousand apologies to the fans of the handsome detective if I offended them!

The view of the lake was magnificent under the rays of the beautiful autumn afternoon sun and on the landscaped banks the children of the Lang-Barton family were laughing and playing together.

Around the picnic table, the large tribe of ex-Avengers were chatting and eating while Steve and his husband were busy with the barbecue. 

Dan, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, contemplated the scene from the kitchen window and, smiling as he watched Tony try to hug Nathaniel Samael, he grabbed a bottle of lemonade from the fridge for the children.

Tony had offered him a nice house equipped with high tech furniture and a piece of land by the lake for the birth of his son Nathaniel . By an extraordinary coincidence, the Pott-Stark's property was just across the lake. 

Evenings with the Stark family, frequent visits from Steve and Steven and invitations to dine at the Lang-Barton home, and days studying the mystical arts with Dr. Strange had helped Dan not think too much about his past life and Lucifer.

Daniel was grateful to his friends who had supported and surrounded him for months. Being able to keep in touch with Trixie and being able to give Chloe the reasons for his voluntary disappearance had contributed to the young man's inner peace.

Chloe had accepted, without judgment, that her ex-husband's future alteration due to an unexpected pregnancy did not allow him to remain on the force and that Dan had resolved to seek the protection and help of his friend Tony.

Nathaniel's insistent and piercing cries alarmed Dan, who rushed out of his house. Tony, perplexed and bewildered by his godson's sudden and inexplicable distress, held out the baby, who was screaming at the young father.

Dan took his son against him and tried to calm him down, gently rocking him in his arms. A sudden, out of nowhere pain took the young father's breath away and he tensed up.

An image appeared to him in a flash: an agonizing form of suffering, lying in the darkness of a room and with laborious breathing...

"-Lucifer!" said Dan, in a whisper. Lucifer is wounded! Tony, please, we have to help him! »

Tony grimaced, not overflowing with enthusiasm for rescuing the bastard who had caused his friend so much suffering, but the plea in Dan's eyes overcame his reluctance.

"-Okay, Danny Boy," Stark said, waving to Steve and Strange to go with him. But you stay here with your son. »  
Dan wanted to protest, to say that Lucifer needed him, but he fell silent under Tony's firm gaze. He nodded, mute, and took care of Nathaniel, who had stopped crying.

Tony, in his Iron Man armor, heard panting breathing and groans of pain before he saw, lying on a couch, a silhouette in the darkness of the room.

Strange's magic portal had closed and with it the only source of light in the room. Steve cautiously approached the still-motionless form and saw, in amazement, that bloody wings covered the man's bare back.

Feeling the presence of Tony, Steve, and Strange, the man turned his face around, covered with atrocious burn scars and red eyes, before curling up on himself.

Feeling pity for the poor, dying, frightened creature, Steve knelt at the wounded man's head and whispered in his ear:

"-Dan sent us, Lucifer... »

Lucifer flinched when he heard Dan's name and tried to get away from Steve who realized that Lucifer was mistaken about their intentions.

"-No one is going to hurt you, Lucifer," said the young blond man, solicitously. It's okay, we're here to rescue you. »

Tony, seeing the seriousness of the Master of the Underworld's condition, asked Strange to summon a portal to the Avenger complex.  
Within the complex, they could heal Lucifer and ward off any threats if necessary. But Tony doubted they could contain an archangel who was the devil himself.

"-Friday, get a medical team ready for an emergency intervention," Iron Man ordered, keeping the prostrated form on the couch in sight. Okay, Wingman, we're taking you to our headquarters. "

Strange summoned a portal. Iron Man, assisted by Steve, took the semi-conscious Archangel into the Avengers' compound where a medical team was waiting for them with a stretcher.

The nurses made no remarks about their patient's wings and scarred face. Having survived attacks from Chitauri and Thanos and his army, they were used to aliens.  
Professional and efficient, they took Lucifer to the operating room.

His wings no longer made him suffer, but his body refused to obey him when Lucifer tried to move in his bed.

Renouncing all effort because he was extremely weary, he examined his surroundings and deduced from the medical devices and the barrier of his bed that he was in a hospital room.

His wings, rid of the bullets, had retracted of their own accord after their self-healing. This explains why Lucifer was lying on his back and wearing a hospital gown.

The archangel stiffened when he felt the presence of a celestial being close to him: although groggy and exhausted, he tried to locate the source of energy. He relaxed as he found Daniel asleep in an armchair.  
Reassured by the presence of the young man, Lucifer surrendered to the need for sleep that his body demanded.

Stretching voluptuously, Lucifer finished waking up. Perfectly healed and restored to his former self, he left his bed and discovered, with satisfaction, one of his three-piece suits impeccably folded and placed on the bedside table.

He hastily removed the offending hospital gown and began to put on his trousers when a fine specimen of a human male burst into the room.

Lucifer shown his appreciation, caressing Steve Rogers' magnificent figure with his eyes and amused by the superhero's embarrassment.  
"-Sorry," mumbled Steve, his cheeks red with embarrassment. I'll leave you ... 

-You're in no way embarrassing me," interrupted Lucifer, finishing sensually putting on his trousers. Captain America who brings me breakfast? A fantasy come true..."

Poor Steve coughed, totally tomato red and not knowing what to say. He was under the spell of Lucifer, whose broad, predatory smile showed his teeth.

Forgetting the rest of his clothes, the master of the Underworld pushed Captain America against a wall and plunging his eyes into the blue eyes of his prey, he whispered in a suggestive voice:

"-I've always wanted to test my power on you, the Avengers, the hottest guys with phenomenal potential for gay orgies... You superheroes should have cravings like everyone else, dark secrets masked by a righteous code of morality. Tell me, Captain, what is your deepest desire?"

Steve gave him an adorable look of confusion and perplexity.

"-My deepest desire?" said the young superhero, supporting Lucifer's gaze.

Wow, Captain America's innocence was having a dopping effect on the libido of the archangel, who bent down and grazed the young blond boy's lips before taking them over...

An iron fist pulled back the master of the Underworld, much to his surprise. Few could boast of incapacitating an archangel!

Captain America's look-alike stood before him, exapitated and blasé.

"-No jealousy, darling," said Lucifer, enthusiastically. The devil shares. A threesome, mmm? »

Steve shrugged his shoulders at Lucifer's suggestion and took Steven still adorably uncomfortable in his arms. In a very protective manner.

"-Dan had warned us that you wouldn't be able to resist applying your magic trick on us," Steve said quietly. It might have worked on me because I don't have the innocence I had before. Steven, on the other hand, is far too pure still for your trick. »

Indignant that his powers of persuasion were reduced to mere magic tricks, Lucifer was about to show Steve the reality of his power when a familiar laugh stopped him.

"-You've recovered well from your wounds," Dan remarked, with affectionate indulgence. You wouldn't be Lucifer if you weren't trying to seduce an Avenger. »

Lucifer was petrified on the spot, at the sight of the baby in the arms of Douche: The baby had Daniel's green eyes but the features, the features were those of Lucifer. As well as the brown hair.

No doubt about it. It was his son.

"-Nathaniel Samael, this is your father Lucifer," Daniel said kindly to his son. I wish he'd been more dressed up for the first time you met him. But I was too afraid he would start an orgy with the Avengers. »

Lucifer became aware of his semi-nudity and quickly put on his shirt. Not taking his eyes off his son.

"-Daniel, begged Lucifer, in a breath and with outstretched arms. Please..." 

Steve and Steven had adopted an unconscious fighting posture, ready to defend their friend.

Daniel scrutinized Lucifer at length, and finally making a decision, he placed Nathaniel in the Archangel's arms.  
An intense emotion brought tears to Lucifer's cheeks as he contemplated his son, fascinated and subjugated.

"-Hi, Nathaniel Samael. " he articulated, respectfully.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V :

Author's note: 

I was inspired by a picture of Kevin Alejandro from Hypnowebb where he's gorgeous to describe a Dan of celestial origin.

"-I'm not going to beat about the bush, Wingman," said Tony, as he approached Lucifer, who dominated him with a head. I don't feel much sympathy for you, and unlike Dan, I'm the resentful type. Dan is generous enough to forgive you when you've been a bastard to him, but I won't be so understanding. I won't hesitate, devil or no devil, to kick your ass if you so much as harm him."

Lucifer had been listening with a straight face... But inside, he was amused by Stark's threats and impressed by the billionaire's boldness and courage to confront the King of Hell himself.

"-Only kick my ass, Stark? replied Lucifer, with a suggestive smile. I'll be happy to teach you another use for the anatomical part called the buttock. Or would it be a disguised invitation to sadomasochism. I'm not against it. I'm open-minded."

Tony sighed, excitable, but did not respond to his caller's provocation. 

" -For the record, I advised Dan not to let you stay with him," he said, staring Lucifer straight in the eyes. I even offered to put you up in my home, but Dan wants you to be a part of Nathaniel's life. So, a word of advice, Wingman, behave yourself. »

Lucifer confessed that he was surprised at the unfailing loyalty and affection that Daniel aroused in his friends, the Avengers. Since he had learned of Daniel's divine nature, the archangel was curious to know who the young man really was.

The tears of Nathaniel, who had awakened from his nap, drew Lucifer from his thoughts. 

"Ah, it's time for the bottle of milk," The archangel excused himself as he went to the room of his six-month-old baby.

With tenderness and care, he took Nathaniel in his arms and rocked him, took him into the kitchen and noticed that Tony Stark was already busy preparing the bottle. This was convenient for Lucifer, who wasn't very good at measuring out milk.

"-A devoted godfather," Lucifer remarked, sitting on the couch in the living room of Dan's house. Thank you. »

Tony watched him give the bottle to Nathaniel who was devouring his meal, to Lucifer's great pride and pleasure.

The latter, focused on his baby, had abandoned his play-boy attitude and an infinite paternal love radiated from the archangel.

Forgetting Stark, Lucifer smiled at his son and the smile, different from the playful, casual and seductive ones that he distributed so cheerfully, lit up the angel's features.

Tony realized why Dan had given Lucifer a second chance, moved by this smile. 

Sparks of light in the living room heralded Daniel's imminent arrival. Lucifer, now accustomed to magic portals, simply checked that the table was perfectly set.  
Nathaniel was with the Starks. Tony had granted Lucifer's request to baby-sit his godson.

"-Daniel, greeted Lucifer with a graceful smile. I hope you're hungry, because I've prepared a delicious meal. »

Dan glanced at the table, saw the cutlery and candles and took a long look at Lucifer who had dressed as if for a party.

"-Oh," he said, suddenly realizing. I'm sorry, Lucifer. I'm going out tonight. On a date."

Lucifer, remembering how quickly Tony had agreed to do him a favor, suspected that the billionaire knew about Daniel's plans for the evening. Bastard! 

"-It's okay, Daniel," reassured the master of the underworld, hiding his disappointment under a broad smile. I should have warned you. We can postpone it for another time. »

Dan nodded his head with a smile of apology and disappeared into his room to prepare for his appointment.

Lucifer decided to clear the table, having in mind to go and sign up at Tony's house. A crazy evening in prospect! The archangel was gloating in advance!

"-Good evening, Lucifer. " said Daniel, taking the keys to his car.

Lucifer turned around to tell him to enjoy his evening, but he fell silent, breathless: Daniel was...Breathtaking. No trace of Douche in the young chestnut man.

No longer having to hide his true nature around his friends and Lucifer, the young man exuded an incredible magnetism and charisma, dressed in a tailor-made suit.

His serene and soothed features were of an ethereal beauty and Lucifer felt the divine essence of his Genitor in the aura of Daniel.

What fascinated and amazed the archangel was Daniel's humility, and he took no pride in his heavenly attributes.  
A burning desire to possess the young man, as well as a biting jealousy, invaded the soul of Lucifer whose eyes followed the slightest gestures of Daniel who, unaware of the tumult of feelings of the father of his child, on a final salute of the hand, left the house.

Dan grinned discreetly, upset and annoyed. Yet his evening was off to a good start: the Italian restaurant had an atmosphere conducive to dating and Maria was a smart, smiling and nice young woman.

But half an hour after their orders were placed, Dan's cell phone hadn't stopped vibrating.

Dan had glanced at it, worried about Nathaniel. Reassured, he had seen that it was a text message from Lucifer with emoticons: the archangel had informed him that everything was going well for him and Nathaniel.  
Dan had typed a short message of thanks and had turned his attention to Maria, who hadn't been angry with him.

But the text messages had not stopped vibrating the young man's motive for trying to ignore them.  
He knew that Lucifer, perhaps bored, was having fun teasing him like that and was probably taking revenge for his ruined evening.

"-Daniel, darling, what a coincidence!" said a voice, alas, too familiar as the waiter was dropping off the appetizers. What a small world! »

In front of the table of the two lovers in the making stood a smiling Lucifer. Maria looked at Dan.  
The young chestnut man was forced to make the introductions. 

"Maria, Lucifer Morningstar," he murmured, a forced smile on his lips. Lucifer, Maria, a friend. »

As a gentleman, Lucifer kissed the hand of Maria, who, charmed, no longer held her hand against his intrusion in a one-on-one evening.

"-What are you doing here, Lucifer?" asked Dan, in a falsely nonchalant tone. I assume Nathaniel is with Tony?

-Yes, Tony is delighted to baby-sit him," replied Lucifer, with a flippant, charming smile. I felt like an Italian dinner. »

He showed his table, alone in a corner. Dan gritted his teeth, exhorting himself to calm down. He knew what Lucifer was doing: he was a good actor when he wanted to be.

"-Daniel, your friend can join us," suggested Maria, touched by the trick of the poor lonely customer.

-Oh, how nice of you!" Lucifer added, with gratitude. I accept. It will be a pleasure to share an excellent meal in such charming company. »

Dan, backed into a corner, could only whisper his agreement.

Maria returned with a taxi, assuring Dan that she had had a great evening. But she didn't mention the possibility of another date and the young man realized that his love life wasn't going to get any better.

Lucifer refrained from commenting on the ride home, seeing how tense Daniel was. Arriving in front of his property, Dan parked the car and covered his face against the steering wheel of the jaguar. Tony's birthday present.

"-Daniel" called Lucifer, raising the young man's face.

Silent tears streamed down Dan's cheeks as he blew away, down and bitter:

"-I know I'll always be Douche for you and you won't love me the way you love Chloe. But I had dared to hope, especially after the meal you had prepared, that you would have some respect for me. Why do you despise me so much, Lucifer? I'm just a joke to you, a jerk to be laughed at. I know that, and I've accepted it. But I thought if you were capable of loving Nathaniel, you might like me a little. What did I ever do to you, Lucifer? I opened the door to my house and let you get to know your son. I thought... Is it because I had the audacity to love you? Then I apologize. But don't do what you did tonight again. Please, Lucifer. »

An unknown and disturbing feeling gripped Lucifer's throat, confused by what he felt in the face of Daniel's obvious distress.

"-Daniel, I'm sorry. " began Lucifer, surprised by his own words.

Daniel smiled a resigned and incredulous smile and Lucifer knew what he had to do. Gently he brought the young man to him and kissed him in a shy and trembling kiss.

Daniel responded to the kiss, hesitantly and awkwardly. Then he nested his face on Lucifer's shoulder and he hugged him.

"-Don't mock me," Daniel prayed wearily. You don't want me. You only want the father of your child, Lucifer. »

Lucifer was about to protest when he sensed a powerful and familiar aura. He looked for the being that radiated such power and his eyes fell upon a figure standing on the terrace of the house.

Daniel, having sensed the presence of an angel, saw the look-alike of Lucifer staring at him with almost intimidating intensity.

"You have lost your way, for this is my world," said Lucifer, who held Daniel in an protectif embrace.What do you want, my other self?"

The other Lucifer had an amused and sneering smile.

"Take back what is mine, my dearest self. "he replied, looking into Dan's eyes.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI :

Tony felt a migraine coming on, with the two Lucifers in the meeting room of the complex.  
Professor Hulk, Clint Barton, Steve and his husband Steven had been called to the rescue because Tony didn't know if he would be able to keep his cool in the face of the two fallen angels.

Although the genius liked the Lucifer of the alternate universe better: this one, married in his world to his Dan, showed more respect and kindness towards Daniel and since his arrival in the Avengers HQ, practically undressed the young chestnut man with his eyes.

On this point, the two Lucifers were almost identical: they flirted with everything that moved. Steve had had to defend Steven's virtue, blasé. Once again.

Daniel, wanting to escape the other Lucifer's subtle advances, had gone to get coffee in the compound's kitchen.

Nathaniel was in the care of his godmother Pepper, who had been delighted to nurse him. The two Lucifers, left to their own devices, were throwing verbals spades at each other and flirting with each other under the pretext of quarrelling over a stolen pudding.

Tony and the other Avengers had noticed the sexual tension between the two fallen angels who exchanged sarcastic and mocking smiles.

"You'd have to stop being in denial," Lucifer of the alternate universe sarcastically said. My Daniel and I have been together since the blip. The snap of Thanos was a trigger for us. Seeing him turned to dust was very hard. »

Lucifer, listening to his double's confession, remembered how he had almost gone mad when Chloe, Trixie and part of his tribe had been erased from existence by the Mad Titan. He had prayed, begged God to bring them back, but the Padre hadn't answered. 

He realized, with a tiny hint of guilt, that he had not inquired about Daniel's fate.  
It was Ella, recovered from her stupor and despair, who had told him that Dan had been reduced to dust.  
But tormented by the loss of Chloe and enraged by the silence of the Pater familia, Lucifer didn't care.

Daniel returned from the kitchen carrying a mug and pudding and placed the pastry in front of his son's father. But the other Lucifer promptly grabbed the pudding and dipped a spoon into the pastry and ate the pudding, smirking at his double.

"You know I can get it back. "he said, approaching the other Morningstar with a carnivorous smile on his lips.

His double simply defied him with his eyes, and under the stunned eyes of the Avengers, their Lucifer threw himself on the other King of the Hell. The two archangels were immediately occupied by a voracious, ferocious and wild kiss.

Clint, recovered from his astonishment, burst out laughing.

"-Christ!" exclaimed Tony, outraged. I'm sure you made up the word "narcissism." Are you all right? We're not disturbing you? There are sensitive eyes here. Wingman 2, haven't you forgotten the fact that your Daniel was kidnapped? »

Dan, fascinated, was far from being put off by the Lucifer show. It was sexy as... hell! 

...........................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer reluctantly detached himself from his double. He would have liked to linger on those lips, devour that neck and walk a naughty, exploratory hand over that body...

Steve's cough decided him to interrupt the kiss and with a self-assured naturalness, Lucifer resumed his place at the meeting table.

" - Later on... "...promised his other self, quietly and amused.

Lucifer's eyes darkened with desire at the promise of fulfilling the fantasy with a person where he would be himself, not having to hold back his strength and dark side.

Steven cleared his throat and brought the lost spirits back to serious business:

"-What can you tell us about your Daniel's abduction? Why do you think his captors brought him to our universe?

-They or those who hold my Daniel know that there is no place on Earth where they could escape my fury," revealed Lucifer of the Earth alternatively, in a sinister tone. My dearest father no longer feels the aura of his son, and he has concluded that Daniel has been taken to another universe. My twin brothers Michael and Strange have helped me track the kidnappers to this point. I have enlisted the help of your father, Luce, and he advised me to enlist the help of the Avengers because apparently the kidnappers have succeeded in neutralizing Daniel's aura. »

Diagrams, equations and formulas began to swarm, in a mad rush, in the minds of Professor Hulk and Tony who were brooding over ideas of detection devices, of radars.

Steve and Steven were already developing strategies to advance the search for the individuals who were holding Daniel and Clint Barton was mentally reviewing his many informants in the murky world of organized crime.

Lucifer called Maze and asked her to canvass her contacts for any information about the detention of a divine creature.  
Or experimentation. The thought that vile people could torture and experiment on another version of Daniel enraged Lucifer who, after finishing his call, looked for his Dan with his eyes to reassure himself of the welfare of the father of his child. But the archangel frowned, upset.  
The young chestnut man had left the room, along with Lucifer from the other universe. 

.............................................................................................................................................

Daniel, trapped between the kitchen counter and the alternative version of Lucifer, was trying to fend off the advances of the fallen angel.  
But the affection and respect with which this Lucifer treated him overcame the young man's reluctance. With a rapt sigh, Dan abandoned himself to the archangel's passionate and fiery kiss.

He groaned under the pleasure caused by the caresses of this other Lucifer who smiled, proud of him.

"You are welcome, Daniel honey, in my world," murmured the Master of the Underworld, putting a soft hand on the young man's cheek. Your Lucifer will never evolve. He's too focused on Chloe and the miracle that she is. 

\- But what about your Daniel?" Dan protested, hurt by the offer of this Lucifer and outraged on behalf of his other self that had to suffer somewhere. 

-My Daniel would approve my proposal," said the fallen angel. He is open-minded and would have suggested you come with us. Like me, he would see how much of a bastard this Lucifer is with you. »

Dan was about to defend his Lucifer when he saw through the playful and seductive mask of the alternative version of his archangel: he perceived the anxiety, helplessness and guilt of not having been able to protect his beloved one under that façade of self-confidence.

"-Oh, Lucifer! "Dan whispered, holding him close, upset by the vulnerability of the master of the Underworld and wanting to comfort him.

The mask had fallen off and the other Lucifer allowed himself to be weak, needing to let his emotions run their course. He gave a kiss, full of affectionate gratitude to the young man.

"You are invited to join us," suggested the alternative Lucifer, throwing a suggestive smile at Lucifer who had just appeared in the kitchen. Since you've been here quite a while, I suppose you enjoyed the show. "

Red-cheeked Daniel broke free from the double's embrace and received an indecipherable glance from his Lucifer, who finally threw, with delight:

"-Don't stop because of me! Daniel darling, we could have a little orgy with both our versions when we save his Dan."

Much to Daniel's surprise, he took Lucifer's suggestion to heart. Feeling the amused looks of the two Lucifers who had read him, the young man ran out of the kitchen.

" -You and I will have a chat after your Daniel is saved. "Lucifer said, coldly.

Undaunted, his other self nodded with a confident smile.

..............................................................................................................................................................

The young man, suspended from the ceiling by steel ropes that slashed his wrists at the threshold of unconsciousness, barely raised his head at the sound of an open door.

His kidnapper gazed at the naked body of the young captive and carried a sword over the many bruises and wounds that covered the man's face, he whispered :

"-I'm not finished with you, Daniel. You will not die until I say so, but until then you and I will have so much fun..."

On this threat, the torturer proceeded, meticulously, to touch the skin on Daniel's back and to push, little by little, the blade in. 

The pain made the captive scream and he prayed, before fainting:

"-Lucifer! »

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII :

Author's note: I will incorporate elements from the "Supernatural" series.

The building seemed empty. But Tony and Steve were wary of the silence surrounding the old, abandoned factory. 

Clint and the Maze's informants had informed them that a group of strange mercenaries had taken up residence in an old building and that they were not mixing with the local population. 

Dr. Strange, when consulted, had detected residual energy from another universe and confirmed Tony's suspicions.

Lucifer and his double, along with Iron Man and Steve, were puzzled: a spell was blocking their power and did not allow them to feel Daniel's aura.

Dan, at the insistence of Tony and Lucifer, had had to stay on his lake property with Nathaniel. The young father would have wanted to participate in the rescue of his double, but Lucifer had managed to reason with him, arguing that the kidnapper could attack him and that Nathaniel would be safer with Dan.

" -Friday, Daniel's location? asked Tony, watching the area around the old factory.

-He's in the basement, boss," replied the A.I. "My biometric sensors tell me he's under high stress and his heart could give out at any moment. »

Tony swore in his teeth.

"-I'm going!" he decided, taking off into the air. Capsicle, Wingmen, he's in the basement! »

The two Lucifers, as soon as they had Daniel's location, went into action: with their wings spread, they followed Iron Man in the air.

Bullets whistled, and guards armed with machine guns rose from their lookout posts. They set out to target the two Archangels and Iron Man, as well as Steve. But arrows neutralized the mercenaries, clearing the way for the two superheroes and the two Lucifers.

It was Clint who, from a rooftop in the opposite building, fired arrow after arrow. With the guards out of the way, the archer joined his friends.

A scream of excruciating pain echoed through the old factory and petrified, for a second or two, the other Lucifer, who rushed to a huge window.

But the Archangel, despite all his will, could not break the glass. A powerful spell prevented him from entering. Frustrated and angry, he threw himself against the window... But it was a wasted effort. 

Seeing the helplessness and futile efforts of Lucifer of the alternate universe, Tony studied the walls of the building and discovered that words, in a very ancient language, covered the old factory from floor to ceiling.  
Friday told him that it was a spell that allowed the person who had cast it to be hidden from the angels and prevent them from entering a building.  
With a shot from his reactor, Tony opened a gaping hole in the building.

"-Okay, Wingman 2, the spell is neutralized!" he said, as he crossed the breach. There's no time to lose! Capsicle, we'll take care of the last of the recalcitrants."

Indeed, both Lucifers perceived Daniel's weakened aura and the other Lucifer rushed to the basement, feeling that his husband had reached the limit of what he could endure.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

What he saw in the basement enraged Lucifer of the alternative universe: Daniel's beaten and tortured body hung from the ceiling, held together by iron ties.

The young man's face was swollen and bore the marks of merciless blows. Standing beside the barely conscious captive was...Cain holding a sword to Daniel's throat.

"This time I'm going to make sure you stay dead," threatened Lucifer, whose eyes filled with fury. You made a mistake in attacking Daniel. »

Cain had only a condescending smile, a glimmer of vicious malice.

"You shouldn't have broken up with me," he said, grasping Daniel's hair with his free hand. I can't believe you chose a pathetic human as your companion. One night stand of sex, I would have understood. But marrying him? »

He spat on the ground to demonstrate his opinion about his former lover's marriage and pulled sharply on Daniel's hair, wrenching out a groan of pain from the captive.

A murderous rage seized the alternate Lucifer, and the archangel prepared to pounce on Cain when Cain stopped him, pressing the blade lightly into the skin of Daniel's neck.

"-Careful" warned the first Sinner, in a soft tone. My hand might slip. You are mine, Lucifer: break your vows with this insect and I'll let him live. »

A pout of contempt and disgust appeared on the features of the archangel who said:

"-I would rather sleep with a snake than with you, Cain. Now be a good boy: release Daniel and I will grant you a quick death. »  
Cain burst out with a cold laugh, before pressing the blade, which exonerably went into the hostage's neck:

"-You've softened in contact with these humans. You have become weak. That is why I hold you at my mercy. »

Suddenly, a voice rose from behind Cain, and he froze in disbelief:

"-No, no, Cain. We are not weak. You have made a mistake, by coming to my world. But I'm afraid it's not your biggest mistake. You see, Daniel is the beloved son of Father. »

Cain turned horribly pale, realizing the meaning of what Lucifer had just told him. He saw the quiet triumphant smile of the Lucifer of his universe.

" Not so pathetic as that, is it not?" he mocked. Father does not like people to touch what he considers His most precious creation. »

The ground shook, the walls of the building shook and a creaking sound was heard. Then Iron Man, Steve and Clint appeared. They had cleaned out the old factory from the rest of the mercenaries.

"-Ah, I think Father is very angry," smiled Lucifer, noticing that thunder rumbles could be heard outside. Prepare for His judgment, Cain."

He rushed to the exit. Steve tried to catch him, but Lucifer stopped him:

" - No, it's out of our hands. »

The other Lucifer delicately untied Daniel from his bonds and lifting him up in his arms, he held him tight.

"The quinjet is waiting for us," said Tony, alarmed at Daniel's condition. Helen Cho is already in the compound with her medical team. »

A cry of inhuman suffering pierced the walls and on the way to the quinjet, the super heroes and the two Lucifers saw a pile of ashes in front of the building. 

-Struck," explained Lucifer, glibly and with an indifferent glance at what was Cain. 

-No resurrection this time. "ended the other Lucifer with cold indifference.

Steve and Clint looked at the little pile of ashes, intrigued and doubtful. But they did not question Lucifer's explanation.

"You'll have to explain this resurrection story to me," Tony demanded, as he slid into the quinjet's pilot seat. Your Daddy doesn't joke when it comes to punishment. »

Lucifer corrected, gravely:

"-He's not joking when it comes to Daniel. »

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Pepper smiles, seeing Dan tenderly rocking Nathaniel after the bottle of milk. She motioned to her daughter Morgan not to make too much noise. The baby was beginning to fall asleep, full.

The young woman put the pie she had prepared on the kitchen table and sat down beside Dan, who thanked her.  
Morgan sat down on the other side of Dan and stared at Nathaniel whom she loved and considered her little brother.

" -Chloe decided to postpone her visit until later," Dan said softly. She has an ongoing investigation that requires her full attention. Maybe the other weekend. We'll see what happens.

-Tony asked me to tell you that Daniel has been rescued and that Helen is taking care of him," Pepper informed him, gently.

Dan understood what Pepper was doing to keep Morgan safe. Daniel's condition must have been a concern for Helen Cho to intervene. 

The front door opened and Lucifer appeared, spotless as ever. He had had time to shower and change in the Avengers' compound.

Pepper looked in the direction of the Archangel and said goodbye todaug.and his son. As soon as the young woman was gone with Morgan, Lucifer gazed at Dan and his son Nathaniel for a long time.

Without a word, he took Dan and Nathaniel in a gentle, protective embrace and held them close to him, gripped by intense emotion.

"- I'm here, Lucifer," Dan murmured, in a reassuring and moving voice. »

Tears ran down Lucifer's cheeks and he didn't hold them back, his throat tightened. Tenderly, he sought Dan's lips and gave him a chaste kiss.

"-Don't leave me, Daniel," said Lucifer, soaking up the warmth of his human body. You and Nathaniel are the most precious thing I have in the world. You're my family. »

Dan felt nothing but bitter-sweet resignation. Lucifer didn't love him. If God had not given him the extraordinary possibility of having a child with his soul mate and Nathaniel had not been conceived on the famous night in Lux, Lucifer would never have said these words to him.

"-What you're asking me is not right," Dan sighed disillusioned. You're my soul mate. I've chosen you, but you don't love me. You want me to give up having a relationship with someone who will love me and give Nathaniel a father or mother. »

At the idea that another person could raise his child, Lucifer saw red but he restrained his anger and jealousy.

"-Give me a chance," Lucifer begged, plunging his eyes into Dan's eyes. Give us a chance. I can learn to love you. »

It wasn't what he would have liked to hear, but Dan knew that Lucifer was an angel of words and that there was a hope that he could be loved in return. He promised to be patient with Lucifer.

"-I'm all yours, Lucifer. " accepted Dan, stroking his hair.

Nathaniel uttered a small squeak, and both of his fathers gazed at him tenderly.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII : 

Daniel finished getting dressed. The door to his room opened, and Dan appeared, with Nathaniel in his arms.

They were in the Avengers' compound, and despite Cho's human tissue regeneration machine, Daniel had needed to regain strength to be able to pass through a multiverse portal.

Lucifer, his husband, had been a constant and reassuring presence at Daniel's side and Dan had visited the young convalescent, as had Lucifer from that universe.

Tony Stark had come to speak with Daniel, curious to know whether or not his counterpart from the other universe had survived the battle for Earth. 

He learned that this Tony had survived well but had suffered from the use of the gem glove of infinity: the power of the gems had irreparably damaged the body of the billionaire genius who was moving with the help of a complete exoskeleton.

Wakanda's technology had done nothing to improve Tony's condition. But in that misfortune, Stark's brilliant mind had been spared.

Diminished physically but not mentally. Tony was relieved at times to know that his self from Daniel's universe was alive. This meant that Pepper had the original Tony and he wouldn't have to feel like he didn't belong in that universe at all.

Tony here was aware that he wasn't the original Stark and that he had been saved by Dr. Strange in the battle on Titan. Pepper and Morgan had accepted Tony into their lives, but he felt guilty about Tony sacrificing himself and felt, at times, like an impostor and stealing the life of this dead Stark as a hero.

But after saving an alternate Earth from Ultron, at the request of Clint and Scott of this world, and freeing their Tony, he realized how much he meant to Pepper and Morgan: when he returned, Pepper had thrown himself on his neck, crying and laughing at the same time and happy to see him safe and sound again.

A discussion between Pepper and Tony ensued, and it had lessened the genius's sense that his life was a sham.

"-He's the spitting image of Lucifer, except for your eyes," Daniel said, amazed and moved. Nathaniel Samael? What did Lucifer think of the middle name Samael? 

-He had no choice, Dan confessed, with a small laugh. But he accepted. »

He handed Nathaniel to Daniel, who gently took the baby against him. The two men laughed softly when Nathaniel started to gurgle and drool on Daniel's shirt.

"-No child in sight?" Dan asked, as he settled down on the bed of his other self hugging his son.

-No, but it's in the works," Daniel confided, delighted by Nathaniel's babbling. Where are our Lucifers? »

Dan's blushing, embarrassed. Daniel had a broad, amused smile, understanding what his counterpart wasn't saying.

"-Ah, they're consuming their fantasy," he guessed. 

-Yes, they've been consuming it for the last three hours in one of the rooms of the complex, Dan said, his cheeks burning. To Tony's despair. Steve and Steven are not shocked and Clint is overwhelmed with laughter. »

The two Daniels burst into tears and laughed maniacally. Nathaniel shared their good mood, gurgling more beautifully.

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer had never known such pleasure. Free not to hold back his angelic strength and surrender to lust with no ulterior motive...It was exhilarating, intoxicating and rewarding!  
Caressing this body that he knew so well, reading in those familiar eyes the same burning desire and knowing what could make those lips, which had the same design as his own, groan, pant and cry out in ecstasy...  
Lucifer grasped the shoulders of his other self whose hands were twisting the sheets of the bed and tried to become one with the other Lucifer. Deeply.  
Their wings spread and the two Lucifers screamed their physical fullness.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................

Tony, cursing the sexual energy of angels in general, met Daniel and Dan in the meeting room. Steve and Steven had returned to Wakanda and Clint had returned to Scott and Francis.  
The sight of his godson brought a smile to the billionaire's face as he began to cuddle him in his arms.

"-Strange will be available as soon as you are ready to go home," Tony said, cradling Nathaniel. What do you think about Chinese food for lunch? The two loverbirds won't leave their rooms all day, I guess. So, I'll take you to the restaurant. »

Daniel looked at Dan, who approved of his friend's proposal. 

"-My charming godson is also part of the party!" Tony informed Tony, giving Nathaniel one smile after the other as he drooled happily on his godfather's T-shirt. Luckily, little devil, your godfather is in a generous mood so as not to charge you for the dry cleaning. »

On the way to his Audi, Tony did a manipulation on his mobile and having finished what he had in mind, he said:

"-Danny Boy, there's a surprise on your cell phone."

Perplexed and curious, Dan checked his mobile and saw a message from Tony. He opened the link and almost spontaneously combusted as his body temperature rose.

Daniel, intrigued, glanced at the cell phone screen and saw a video of the Lucifers in action.

"It's going to please my Lucifer. "he remarked, amused.

....................................................................................................................................................................

Satisfied and sated, the two Lucifers caught their breath, embraced in bed. 

"-Tony sent a sex tape of us to Dan and Daniel," said the alternative Lucifer, listening to the prayer his husband had just addressed to him.

-Tony, Tony, you naughty boy!" exclaimed Lucifer, delighted. I already have delicious ideas on how to punish him..."  
His counterpart chewed the earlobe of Lucifer who, between two groans, mumbled:  
"-Tell me what you liked in "Douche". »

His lover granted the request, sinking into Lucifer and tormenting him exquisitely.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX :

The bar wasn't Tony's standard when Dan was out with his friend. But that was enough for Dan, whose only goal tonight was to get methodically and copiously drunk.

With his mind fogged by the fumes of alcohol, Dan emptied glass after glass of whisky in complete solitude.

Nathaniel had been entrusted to a nanny. The young father didn't want to bother Tony and Pepper who were having a family dinner. Lucifer was busy with a murder case that required his expertise in mystical crimes.

Chloe, in charge of the investigation, had asked for his help and the consultant had flown to Los Angeles, not without assuring his return to Nathaniel and Dan as soon as possible.

Their versions had returned to their world, and Lucifer had possessively ensured that his double could not renew his offer to Dan to live in his world.

The other Lucifer had just smiled a mocking smile before walking through the multiverse portal with his spouse as Lucifer watched them leave, a possessive arm around Dan's waist.

Tony had made no secret of his relief at having only one Lucifer left in his world, but had not commented on the latter's departure for Los Angeles. He knew that Morningstar had a business to run, and even though the angel had delegated his responsibilities as boss to Maze, he still had some accounting details to work out.

Dan watched the liquor in his glass, before emptying it dry, and an urge to smash the glass against the mirror in front of him grabbed him. But he held back.

Instead, he sighed: it had been a year, to the day, since Nathaniel had been conceived. Dan had wanted to surprise Lucifer with a candlelit meal, cooked by him, and create a better memory of their first and only night together by allowing himself, at last, to give in to the desire he felt for the fallen angel.

But Lucifer could not free himself from his obligations as manager of the Lux and as a consultant, not realizing the importance of Dan's request that had called him.  
Dan had not insisted or explained, accepting that Lucifer had not given meaning to their one night together.

Checking his watch, Dan decided to go home. The advantage of being of divine essence was that alcohol only had a temporary effect on the body.  
The young man became sober on the way from the bar to his car and was able to drive in a good state of mind.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tapping the wheel with his fingers in rhythm with the music, Dan waited for the light to turn green. He was about to start when a young girl in a short skirt and tight top came out of an alley and practically threw herself on the hood of the young man's car.

The girl looked distraught and slammed against Dan's side window.

"-Help me, please! He's going to kill me! Please! " she begged, turning a panicked look behind her.

Dan's police instincts led him to look for a gun in the glove compartment of his car, open the passenger side door and assess the danger. 

The girl drove around the car and rushed through the open door. The sound of the broken window in his door froze a precious second Dan who suddenly had his neck encircled by a steel handle.

The girl pulled out a sharp knife and plunged it into Dan's chest and he screamed in pain.  
A hooded man pulled Dan's body out of the vehicle and stepped behind the wheel and drove off.  
Abandoning his dying victim in the middle of a deserted street.

............................................................................................................................................................................. 

Tony was quietly chatting with Pepper on the couch in the living room of their house when Friday announced:

" -Boss, Daniel's biometric surveillance data indicates that his vitals are critical and he's in respiratory distress. I've already alerted rescue. 

-Pepper, I've got to go!" said Tony, rushing to the terrace. Friday, alert Lucifer! »

On a promise to keep his wife informed, Tony activated his armor and a minute later, Iron Man flew into the skies of New York.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer, sitting at one of the tables of his nightclub, was enjoying the pleasure of meeting his friends and acquaintances from Los Angeles.

Chloe, Ella and Linda were relaxing from a particularly difficult and frustrating day because the investigation was not progressing. No leads had been found yet.

Lucifer enjoyed watching the bodies of young ephebes and young nymphs wiggle on the dance floor and listened with a smile as his young friends from the police station chatted and laughed.

Chloe's company had been missed and Lucifer was planning to make the most of the time he had spent with the young woman before returning to New York to be with Dan and their son.

Whispers, exclamations of admiration and incredulous surprise caught Lucifer's attention and the crowd of dancers moved aside to make way for Steve Rogers.

The former leader of the Avengers, dressed in jeans and a hastily donned T-shirt, caused a stir among Ella, Linda and Chloe.

This annoyed Lucifer a little. Steve nodded his head to the young women and stared at Lucifer with an indecipherable gaze, before saying in a voice devoid of emotion:

"-Strange is waiting for us outside. »

Lucifer didn't protest: the warning in Steve's blue eyes had dissuaded him. He apologized to his girl friends, told them to enjoy the evening, and followed Steve.

Arriving towards Strange who was waiting for them on the pavement in front of Lux, in the company of a brown man, Steve finally explained himself:

"-Dan was mugged. A carjacking, according to the police. »

An icy cold paralysed Lucifer, at the agreement of the information. Emotions ran through the fallen angel: panic, anxiety and guilt. Fury against whoever had dared to touch Dan.

But the fear that Daniel was no longer in his life took precedence over everything else.

"-Where is he, Steve?" demanded to know Lucifer, his eyes turning fiery red. How is he, Steve? 

-He's in the hospital," Strange replied, instead of Steve's place and making a portal appear. I'm coming with you. »

Without delay, Lucifer rushed through the gate and into a white-walled corridor. Tony, dressed as Iron Man, was waiting for them there, the dark mine.

"-You bastard!" Tony shouted, throwing himself at Lucifer. Where were you when Dan was stabbed? »

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer pinned Tony against the wall, his eyes red with fury, revealing his power as a celestial being.

"-Prudence, Tony Stark," he warned, coldly. I don't want to hurt you out of respect for Daniel: you have been very generous to him and my son Nathaniel. »

Tony didn't struggle and shot the angel's eyes out of the superhuman strength he was under. A jealous suspicion arose in the mind of Lucifer, who questioned Iron Man:

"-You offer him a lakeside property, a jaguar and are jealously protective of Dan and Nathaniel. What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Daniel, Stark?"

Tony nearly choked with indignation and was about to respond when Steve intervened:

"-That's enough! Now is not the time! Dan is on the operating table and you're arguing! Lucifer, let him go! »

Lucifer freed Tony from his iron fist, realizing the seriousness of Dan's condition and softened by Steve's arguments.

"-Dan is technically the first friend I've made in this universe," Tony said, staring Lucifer straight in the eyes. I'm not from your world. The life I lead and what I own belongs to the original Tony. I've only taken over what this Stark has built, even though I've integrated well and totally been accepted by his family and friends. I consider them mine now. But the friendship with Dan is really mine: the Tony here didn't know him. That's why I would do anything for Dan. »

The last sentence was said in a tone of defiance and implied threats for the benefit of the King of Hell. Steve, overwhelmed by his friend Tony's confession, took him in a comforting embrace.

Lucifer could not think of anything to say to Tony's confession and there was silence in the corridor. Garthan Saal, who had accompanied Strange, signaled the surgeon's presence.

"-I'm sorry," said the surgeon, gravely. Mr Espinoza did not survive his injuries. »

The world came crashing down for Lucifer, who collapsed in the middle of the hall. Intense despair and infinite suffering tore the angel's soul apart and brought out the true face of Lucifer.

"-Old Bastard!" shouted Lucifer, his face turned towards the ceiling of the hospital and drunk with rage, revolt and disgust. Bastard! You couldn't stand that your son chose me! Daniel was your son! Your son, you tyrant bastard! »

Lucifer suddenly fell silent after his outburst of anger. He stood up and stared at his companions with cold determination.

"-Who wants to come with me to the City of Silver?" he proposed, in a tone too calm. I'm going to get Daniel back. »

Tony, Steve and Garthan stared at Lucifer, stunned.

"-Do you know what you'll set off?" Stephen asked, without judging. Going to the Silver City is an act of war.

-That's right," said Lucifer, with fierce determination. I'm going to war against my dearest Daddy. »

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X :

Lucifer took care of Nathaniel, waiting for the superhero meeting to end. He'd gone back to Dan's house.

Nathaniel seemed to sense that Dan would not return because he had been lethargic since Lucifer's return from the hospital.

Lucifer was comforting his baby by whispering that Daniel would be back soon, that he would do everything he could to bring his daddy back to him.

He noticed the nice dishes, the candleholders and the beautiful tablecloth stored in a corner of the kitchen and the bottle of champagne in the fridge, as well as the excellent food.

He remembered, with guilt, that Dan had asked him to come home for dinner in the evening.But he was intrigued: Daniel had wanted to celebrate something. What event?

Nathaniel suddenly stared into his father's eyes with his green eyes and Lucifer stopped, understanding.  
Tears of remorse and sadness ran down the cheeks of the master of Hell.

"-Daniel..."

The day before had been the anniversary date when Dan and Lucifer had spent their first night together and had conceived Nathaniel.

A harmless memory that Lucifer had tried to erase from his mind. An important memory in Daniel's life.

Maze appeared, armed to the teeth. She just shrugged her shoulders at the disapproving gaze of her boss.

"-Please, Lucifer," the young woman said placidly. You asked me to baby-sit Nathaniel, but it's not just that. Otherwise, you would have left your son with the Starks. So this is your love nest. »

The young demon examined the living room and noticed pictures of Trixie, Nathaniel and Dan surrounded by the Avengers on the walls.

She saw, with interest, a picture of Lucifer, with his son in his arms, stuck on the refrigerator door.  
The photo, taken without his knowledge, showed a carefree, relaxed Lucifer raising his baby towards the setting sun. The snapshot had captured paternal love and the archangel's radiant face.

It was another aspect of Lucifer that Maze had never seen. It was... unsettling. But in a good way, according to the young woman.

\- "-I'm counting on you, Maze," said Lucifer, going to Nathaniel's room. Don't disappoint me. Look after Nathaniel as if your life depended on it. »

He turned a dark gaze on Maze who shivered inwardly and tucked his son in with gestures full of delicacy.

"-Pepper will be there with Morgan," Lucifer told him as he returned to the living room. She insisted on helping you take care of Nathaniel. »

Maze settled down on the couch, not commenting on the fact that her boss doubted her babysitting abilities.

A luminous gate appeared and Tony appeared in the living room.

"Let's go, birdy! "said the billionaire, who froze at the sight of Maze's impressive arsenal.

Lucifer anticipated Tony's protests:

"-Maze will be very careful with the children. Won't she, Maze? »

The young woman grasped the implied threat from her boss and nodded her head, impassively. Lucifer and Tony crossed the gate where Strange, Steve and Steven were waiting.

Tony cast a doubtful glance at the young demon, who smiled a slightly mocking smile at him.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer did not hide his emotion when he saw Steve, Steven, Clint and Tony in battle dress and ready to support him in his crusade against his Father. He had never known such loyalty except that of de Maze. 

"-We're going to bring him back," reassured Steve, laying a soothing hand on Lucifer's shoulder. We won't abandon you. 

-Why?" said Lucifer, in an emotional voice. You know who I am and that you are facing your creator...

-Dan is a member of the Avenger family," said Steven. You too, Lucifer. »

Touched, Lucifer tried not to let him appear, taking a falsely outraged and mocking expression:

"-An Avenger, me?" he exclaimed, bursting out laughing. My dear father must be choking with laughter up there! »

Maze would have laughed her head off if she'd been there. Stephen activated a dimensional portal and a blinding glow erupted from it, flooding the entire complex.

The dazzled superheroes tried to shield their eyes. The glow disappeared and Lucifer stiffened, sensing the presence of other angels.  
Michael, accompanied by several other armored angels, sword in hand, stood before the superheroes and his twin.

"-Renounce your ridiculous crusade," ordered Archangel Michael. In His great magnanimity and mercy, God, your Creator, will forgive you if you renounce supporting Lucifer in his madness. »

Steve stepped forward and stood beside Lucifer, who almost burst into tears of gratitude when Tony, Clint, Steven and Stephen rallied around him.

Driven by fierce determination and unwavering will...

"-Our creator?" contra Tony, mocking. That remains to be seen! Birdy is supposed to be evil incarnate and yet, since his presence on Earth, he has proven to be more decent than other humans. So don't blame me if I question the doctrines of the Bible. God is an alien impostor who is playing the all-powerful game, if that's what you mean! »

Decent if orgies were removed, sexual tastes and appetites beyond imagination...But hey, Tony preferred not to dwell on philosophical reflections.  
Lucifer stared at him, pleasantly surprised by the billionaire's speech: he would never have imagined that Tony could have a good opinion of him.

"-Don't cry, Wingman," mumbled Tony. Do you really think I would have left you near my family, Dan and my godson if I hadn't investigated you before? Aside from being an asshole to Dan, you have a good reputation with the LAPD. »

Lucifer smiled and turned his attention to his twin Michael who had remained impassive.

"-I only want Daniel," said Lucifer, in a fierce tone. Father returns Daniel to me and I renounce fighting in the City of Silver, with...My friends. »

Steve, hearing Lucifer's hesitation and moved by the angel's vulnerability, supported:

"-His friends and Dan's friends... »

Michael, imperturbable, replied:

"-Do you think you can take us on? You are challenging forces you have no idea about. »

Stephen, silent until now, spoke up:

"-Maybe. But rest assured that we will know how much damage has been done. Do not underestimate.

-Yeah," intervened Tony. I faced Thor, the god of thunder and I'm still here. I have tamed Point Break. He's our friend and ally now. »

Clint prayed that Thor would never, ever be told how Tony had introduced him.  
Michael, seeing that the words didn't work, raised his sword and gave the order to attack the angelic warriors.

In a shout, Steve, Steven, Clint, Tony and Stephen entered the battle. Lucifer threw himself on Michael with all his might...

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................

On the verge of unconsciousness, his back against the wall, a wound in his abdomen, Lucifer was trying to catch his breath.  
He looked around him and saw his friends held down by the celestial warriors. The compound was in ruins.

Michael stood in front of his twin and brandishing his sword, he pointed the blade at his brother's throat.

"-Their blood is on your hands, Lucifer," he said in an unemotional tone. You have led them to their ruin through your rebellion and pride. Any last words, Samael?

-My name is Lucifer. "Spat out Lucifer, in a defiant gesture.

Michael began to bring down his divine sword upon his twin, his face as immutable as a block of granite when a figure rushed into Lucifer's arms, blocking the fatal blow of the Archangel.

"-No, Michael!" begged Dan, protecting Lucifer with his body. No, Michael, please! »  
Lucifer, flabbergasted and incredulous, couldn't realize that Dan was in his arms, strong and alive. Dressed in an immaculate white toga and crying when he saw the state of his soul mate. 

"-Are you alive, Daniel?!" cried Lucifer, both stunned and amazed at the same time. You were able to leave the City of Silver? How did you get out? »

Dan didn't answer, distraught and huddled up with his angel.He was in no condition to answer, overwhelmed by the joy and happiness of being with his soul mate.

A bright light lit up the ruined complex and Michael saw the divine energy healing the superheroes who regained consciousness.

The Holy Spirit of God touched Lucifer with a caress, and he felt a healing force invade him and speed up the healing of his wounds.

"-Take care of My son, Samael," said a serene and solemn voice. You have convinced me that you are worthy of a second chance. Be happy, Samael and Daniel. »

Lucifer, stunned and relieved by his Father's unexpected intervention, could not help but moan:

"-My first name is Lucifer, You old fool. »

Dan burst out laughing, amused and kissed Lucifer with ardor and tenderness.

"-I love you, Lucifer," confessed Dan, moving away from his angel. I don't care that you love me only because I am the father of your child. I take you as you are... "

Lucifer interrupted Daniel's statement, giving him a hot, passionate kiss.

"-I love you Daniel Espinoza," said the angel, earnestly and gazing intensely into Dan's eyes. I love Dan, the person and Dan, Nathaniel's father. »

Dan widened his eyes, moved by the unexpected confession and shared another kiss with Lucifer, happy.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Michael quietly slipped out of the compound with the other angels... He greeted the valiant superheroes respectfully and impressed with their courage, bravery and loyalty. Lucifer had united good men as friends.

Steve responded with a blink of his eye, as did his spouse Steven, Clint and Stephen.  
Tony refused out of stubbornness, but a look from Steve made him do it.

He offered a gracious and generous hand salute to the archangel who flew into the heavens with his warriors.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue: 

Michael, sitting at the right hand of his Father, watched from heaven as Lucifer and Daniel were married on Earth.

The ceremony, presided over by a laïc officer, took place on Daniel's huge lake property and brought together all the Avenger friends and their families, as well as Chloe and Trixie.

The two grooms had wished for a ceremony in complete intimacy with their close friends. Michael studied happiness on the features of his brother Lucifer and fell silent, pensive. His attention was focused on another person for a longer period of time.

"-Father, you knew that if you revealed to Lucifer the existence of his son, he would never stop looking for Daniel," Michael remarked, assertively. You knew alternative Daniel's exact location in our universe, yet you advised his spouse to go to the Avengers for help. Why?"

God, upon his peaceful throne, had a forgiving, almost mischievous smile for Michael.

"-Lucifer needed someone to open his eyes to his feelings for Daniel," he explained serenely. Taking Daniel away from Nathaniel and his friends was not an easy decision, but it was a necessary one. Lucifer needed to realize that Daniel's presence in his life was not a given. »

Though shocked by his Father's confession, Michael recognized His infinite wisdom and, as he finished contemplating the happiness of Lucifer and Daniel who were receiving congratulations from their friends, he turned away reluctantly from the other person who had captured his interest.

"-I see that you have found a soul worthy of your attention, Michael," said God calmly. You should try your luck, don't you think? »

Michael's cheeks blushed horribly and a sigh escaped the archangel's lips:

"-He is valiant, loyal and brave. But he is already in a relationship with his soul mate. I cannot break such a strong bond. It would be going against Your will, Father. »

Michael bowed his head, resigned. He couldn't interfere in a marriage where love was obvious.

" -Visit other universes," advised his Father, enigmatically. I'm sure you'll find your happiness, Michael. It's time you lived for yourself. »

The archangel understood what God had just told him and felt infinite gratitude for his Father who was freeing him from his family duties.

With a greeting full of respect for his Father, he left the City of Silver and began his quest through the universes.

A quest that would lead him to the Steve Rogers made for him.

The end. 

Duneline.  
L e 18/03/20


End file.
